


bloom

by fragrance



Series: 우딴 ficlets [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Florist AU, M/M, hanakotoba, since astro is coming back with gardening concept, this prompt been sitting in my draft for more than a year, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrance/pseuds/fragrance
Summary: florist au ficlet where agriculture student and flower nerd lee dongmin thought that in this world, nothing is prettier than his favorite flowers until he met yoon sanha, a college freshman who regularly visits his shop to bring new flowers everyday for his sick grandpa.





	bloom

_bloom._

 

_dongmin x sanha._

_325 words._

* * *

 

 

“Sunbaenim, thank you for today as well!”

 

It was the same sight that greeted Dongmin every morning nowadays, for two whole months already.  The same boy in his long, brown coat, wrapping his arms around the big flower bouquet as soon as he received it, almost burying his face in as he held it tightly. 

 

_Amaryllis. Freesia. Gardenia._

 

“I told you to stop calling me sunbaenim, Sanha.” Dongmin took off his glasses, letting out a soft sigh from his two parting lips. Carefully, he put away the scissor he used to cut flower stems, lacy ribbon and paper wrap into his toolbox - those flowers, which were already in Sanha's arms now.

 

“Uhh. Right. But.. I’m still not used to it.”

 

Dongmin smiled fondly in his seat as he looked up to the tall boy standing by his work table, his gentle orbs taking time to lock with Sanha's twinkling, somewhat anxious brown ones. He reached out his hand - thin fingers ruffling the brunette’s hair, secretly tucking adoration in every touch.

 

“Looks like I’m gonna have to give you less carnations tomorrow.”

 

“No!” Sanha quickly replied with a slight frown. “Haraboji loves your carnations!”

 

_Carnations. Carnations. Carnations._

 

“Then call me hyung.”

 

“Hyung? Dongminnie-hyung..” 

 

Sanha uttered his words in such a tiny voice that Dongmin could barely even heard the last alphabet. As he watched the younger's smile bloom, Dongmin embraced the throb in his heart, recounting how similar the smile felt with the light sunbeam on his skin in the first morning of spring. A smile that never failed to send a silent pang to his heart; his heart that ache to love him more and more and _more_. 

 

The warm eyed student mindlessly took a small flower in the corner of his work space, the only one he picked up this morning but didn't end up in the arrangement. Slipping a red camellia behind Sanha's small ear, he whispered.

 

“Beautiful.” 

 

“The flower?”

 

“Sanha is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm starting my one day one woosan project. 
> 
> p.s the language of flowers can refer to [this](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanakotoba)


End file.
